


stories about my ocs :)

by DojasBottomBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, a confident an a awkward gay flirt, all non ocs have minor roles unless stated otherwise, original characters are the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DojasBottomBitch/pseuds/DojasBottomBitch
Summary: each parts a story about my ocs! not much else to say really.(Although there are real people in these stories they’re unlikely to be the focus, also potentially nsfw warning for future updates?)
Relationships: Ashra/Xavier
Kudos: 1





	stories about my ocs :)

Ashra's head was down, hand gripping his pencil unnecessarily harshly, successfully, yet falsely, portraying the image of a hardworking student dedicated to their work - contrary to the environment around him. His eyes remained focused on the page beneath him, despite the erratic movements from the friends surrounding him. Ashra - like most students - had a deep distaste for schoolwork, intensified by the fact it was in a language he wasn't confident in left little room for positives. However even Ashra appreciated the convenient reason to politely excuse himself from the tables conversations. If he was struggling to read simple Korean he'd be hopeless at speaking it anyway.

He was enjoying the deep hum of Yoongi's voice, content in how the unintelligible words wrap around his body like silk. He was blissfully unaware of what Yoongi might be saying, nodding along absentmindedly regardless. Ashra trusted him, and he trusted Freya even more, who he could see nodding in his peripheral. It was then that he caught something else, swiftly approaching.

Ashra's head snapped up, an affectionate smile - too quickly for his liking - taking over his face. He was quick to cover it up though, dropping his head back down.

"Ah,," Ashra feels a hand land on his ducked head. Knowing it accompanied the voice makes him reflexively look up and lock eyes with the perpetrator. He failed to catch himself smiling the second time - It was inevitable when his eyes found the the others peering down so fondly. Had Ashra not been so engulfed by the warm and fuzzy feeling those eyes gave him he would've noted how quiet the conversations surrounding him had become. How they were now being observed. 

Ashra doesn't dignify him with any acknowledgement, and to anyone watching from the outside it may have appeared incredibly disrespectful, in the context of South Korean culture. In all reality Ashra was just painfully shy and uncomfortable when it came to executing the words and actions he had been taught. Combine that with his tendency to "misbehave" and walk the fine line of playful and rude, the result was to be expected. The added nerves of being around someone as intimidating as Xavier did not help. 

"Hello sweetheart" the taller man tries again, accent thick and sultry like honey dripping down his throat. Ashra's smile turns coy and he finds himself leaning into the fingers running through his hair, almost like second nature.

"You've got a new song for me, eh?" Ashra cocks an eyebrow, watching the man expectantly. He didn't expect Xavier to hand the paper right over, he never did anyways, but the smirk he received in lieu of an answer was peculiar. Ashra can't help but feel it's some warped punishment for his delayed verbal acknowledgment.

Ashra reaches into his own pocket, struggling for a moment before pulling out a small piece of folded paper. He places it on the table, hands now laid on top of it as he glances back up at the older man. 

Xavier goes for his own pocket next, pulling out an identical folded piece of paper. He slightly unfolds the paper before placing it on the table, pushing it down into the surface. He slides it across the table, flipping his hand palm up when its in front of Ashra.

A beat or so passes while the two exchange looks - looks that outside of the duo most likely looked cringe-worthy comedic. It was when the taller man tilted his head in the direction of his own palm, raising a brow and returning Ashra's expectant look from earlier. Ashra smirks slyly, holding Xaviers eye for a teasing moment before placing the paper in his hand, smirk turning into a shy smile when the other man extracts his hand to reveal the paper underneath.

As soon as the papers are exchanged Xavier ruffles Ashra's hair one last time, looking down with warm eyes before walking away smugly, unfolding the paper as he goes.

Ashra slides his own paper off the table and unfolds it the rest of the way beneath the surface, avoiding Yoongi's inquisitive eyes. He reads the song title, shaking his head with a fond chuckle. It wasn't unlike that man to suggest a song like "love talk" (WayV), just as it wasn't unlike Ashra to suggest "catching feels" (ppcocaine).

And when his friends quiz him on what that was all about, lying comes easier than explaining the truth.

"Study notes" He mumbles, accompanied by Yoongi's confirming hum, the elder looking at him in a knowing way. Ashra only smiles in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in ages and so I know my skills aren’t where they could be. All advice and feedback is very much appreciated! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
